


That Gay Feeling

by theotpeffect



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Gay Pride Parade, Homophobic Language, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotpeffect/pseuds/theotpeffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean goes to his city's pride parade only to encounter some hate. Of course, he can't just sit back without doing something to piss the homophobes off. Coincidentally, that something assures him he might be a little gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Gay Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble because I /really/ don't want to write up the outline for my English essay and I came across this au while procrastinating in the jeanmarco tag

Jean had gained feelings for his very first boyfriend in an odd way. It wasn’t so much that their first meeting was odd. Jean was sure very many same-sex couples met during LGBTQA pride parades. However, Jean didn’t think he would meet someone there, other than a bisexual or pansexual or trans girl (or any other variation that would allow a girl in the LGBT community to date a person of the opposite gender). Of course, he never actively tried to pick up anyone during the parades and that tradition might have persisted if not for a group of very rowdy, rude and fucking _annoying_ protesters that presented themselves after the parade.

* * *

 

                “Jean-bo, hurry up!” Sasha yelled.

                “Call me that again and you’re going to be going to the parade Jean-less this year!” Jean answered.

                “What if I set you up with a girl? Then can I call you that? I’m sure the bisexuals will be presenting themselves when we start shouting out sexualities and stuff,” Sasha asked, peaking into Jean’s room.

                Jean sighed and pulled his shirt down. “You guys are intimidating. Sometimes people can be... hostile to a cis-gendered, straight guy ya know.”

                Sasha frowned. “Quit being a piss-baby. Connie and I are going, and we’re in a heterosexual relationship.”

                “Yeah, but you’re bi and Connie’s asexual,” Jean pointed out. He patted his pockets, making sure he remembered his wallet.

                “Because we’re _so_ good at validating asexuals,” Sasha pouted.

                “Oh, shit,” Jean said, brushing past Sasha and into his tiny living room. “I thought you _liked_ it there.”

                “I do,” Sasha said, following him to the other side of the apartment.

                “Eren! Quite shoving your tongue down Armin’s throat we’re _leaving_ ,” Jean said, pounding on his roommate’s door.

                “I just feel bad for Connie. I mean what do people think the “A” even stands for?” Sasha continued.

                “ _A_ great fucking time,” Connie said, barging through the front door. “I got the beer so we can get fucking wasted after sweating through our shirts on this _scalding_ summer day.”

                “Oh my god, that sounds _amazing,”_ Eren swooned, opening the door and revealing himself and a slightly disheveled looking Armin.

                “Armin, fix your sex hair, we’re going!” Connie said, marching their little group out the door and into the heat of the day.

                They walked leisurely through the streets, which were bustling with activity for the day’s parade. It was always nice, seeing the sheer amount of support that revealed itself during events like pride parades.

                Gay flags adorned the windows of many shops and restaurants. There was always rainbow-colored _something_ flashing in front of their eyes and the distant shouts of the parade.

                It was lively, and this was something that Jean always loved about the parades was the feeling of unity that sometimes came from it. Yes, even though some groups were forgotten about in the parades there was something about the rest of it that was peaceful and created a harmony to Jean. And even though he was nothing more than an ally he felt good there. It was always good to forget that some people would never condone homosexuality or anything else from the LGBT community when so much support was flashing before his eyes.

                Their group was entering the area where the parade would be kicking off. The roar of people talking around them and the sight of the news cameras was all a bit overwhelming. But well worth it when they heard the rumble of motorcycle engines slowly making their way towards them.

                A cheer rose through the crowd as the bikes made their way down the street. Their group pushed past some people and eventually made it to the front, where they were pushed against the metal barriers that separated the onlookers from the parade.

                “Do you see Ymir and Christa?” Eren shouted.

                The group scoured the faces of the people driving their motorcycles for the Dykes on Bikes event.

                Jean was the first to see the pair and he pointed at them with a shout. “There they are!”

                Everyone turned to follow his finger. There they found their friends, Christa with spray-dyed hair that was the color of the rainbow and Ymir clad entirely in black. Christa found them soon after their furious waving and shouting began and waved back cheerfully. Ymir only smirked at them, no doubt because she wanted to look cool. Jean didn’t want to admit it but she was definitely pulling that off _well._

                “Hey, Jean,” a voice boomed.

                Jean spun around and waved at Reiner who had spotted him first, as Jean was currently the tallest in their group. Standing next to Reiner was his boyfriend Bertholdt.

                “Guys, Reiner and Bert are here!” Jean said to his friends.

                They whipped around and waved jovially, shouting at the two to “get their asses over here!” It didn’t take much prompting before Reiner and Bert were awkwardly moving toward their group with muttered apologies but smiles on their faces nonetheless.

                Distantly, the sound of a thunderous band traveled down the packed streets and more cheers arose.

                “You two are looking positively _gay_ today,” Eren said, smirking at his horrible pun.

                “What the hell did I tell you about making shitty puns, Jaeger?” Jean said.

                “Shut up!” Eren retorted.

                “You two are making bad first impressions,” Reiner said and stepped aside to reveal a somewhat bashful looking man, painted with freckles and wearing a very _brilliant_ smile. Even in Jean’s humble, heterosexual opinion, the man was _gorgeous._

                “This is Marco,” Bert introduced and proceeded to introduce Marco to everyone in their little group.

                “Be nice,” Reiner said. His eyes lingered suspiciously on Jean and Eren, making the two of them sputter and insist that they _never_ acted otherwise. “It’s his first time!”

                “We’ll show you the ropes, Marco,” Jean said. He slung his arm around the newcomer and smiled reassuringly.

                “Even you’re affected by the gay today, Kirschtein,” Reiner noted. “Are you hitting on our friend?”

                Marco laughed; a bright, wonderful sound.

                Jean felt his face heat up but he didn’t pull away from Marco. “’Course not.”

                “You’re a very shitty wing man Reiner, you’re going to scare him away,” Marco joked with a big grin.

                “Get a room!” Connie joked.

                “You two just missed Ymir and Christa,” Armin informed Bert and Reiner.

                “Shit, really?” Reiner said and turned to his boyfriend. “I told you we should have left sooner.”

                Bert rolled his eyes. “ _You_ were the one who was taking forever.”

                “Rest assured, we’ll see our favorite lesbians later,” Jean said. He finally moved his arm away from Marco’s shoulder.

                “Where’s your sister?” Bert asked Eren.

                “She didn’t want to come this year, she’s sick,” Eren answered. “What about Annie?”

                “She wasn’t feeling well either,” Bert answered.

                “Yes, I’m sure they’re very _sick_ ,” Jean said.

                “Dude, that’s my fucking sister,” Eren said. Jean waved him off and turned his attention to the parade.

                Everyone else followed his lead as the band was directly in front of them and almost obnoxiously loud. None of them wanted to shout over it any longer and instead happily decided to cheer and, in Connie and Sasha’s case, dance around like idiots.

                The parade was amazing in Jean’s opinion. Sure it was loud and fucking _boiling_ out but he was having a good time with his friends. He was sure he’d be a little hoarse when all was said and done what with the sheer amount of shouting that everyone spurred him into participating in. Jean loved every moment of it.

                He also really liked having Marco beside him, even though they hardly knew each other. Jean felt maybe the atmosphere really _was_ making him feel a little gay, considering he had never been so attracted to a man before. Sure, there were passing comments that he would make about how attractive a guy was, like Chris Evans was _really_ hot. But it was slightly different with Marco.

                If he was being completely honest with himself he might have begun developing a little bit of a crush on Marco.

                He shrugged it off however. If that were true, he could ask Marco for his number at the end of the night and maybe they could go on a date. But if the attraction ended there, then they both tried and it might be a nice experience to look back on; being surrounded by queer people at all hours of the day kind of made Jean very open-minded about this sort of thing.

 

                Their parade continued for quite a while and while some of them complained about the heat and made threats that they would leave if it didn’t cool down sometime soon, they all marched until the end.

                It was a good time, as it was every year for their group. Ymir and Christa joined them again at some point, both _beaming_. Ymir certainly fit in well with her gay-as-hell kindred and adopted Marco right in. They reminded Jean of siblings; they were both freckled and _really_ gay. At least, that’s the conclusion that Jean came to about Marco with Reiner’s incessant ramblings of the White Party he had dragged poor Marco too. Apparently, not only was Marco really gay, he was also an _incredible_ dancer.

                “You should have seen the way he was rolling his hips, that guy looked like he was going to explode,” Reiner said with a wicked grin. Jean laughed and glanced towards Marco who was blushing furiously.

                “Reiner, I’m much too saintly for grinding, you told me so yourself,” Marco said surprisingly smoothly. He looked like he would have been a stuttering mess.

                “I mean, that was _before_ the Party,” Reiner pointed out. Marco groaned and buried his face in his hands.

                A group of drag queens sashayed past them in their glittery dresses as Marco quite possibly questioned why he had ever become friends with Reiner.

                “Hey, Marco!” Connie shouted from the front of their group. “We always go to Jean’s and Eren’s place after the parade to get smashed. Do you wanna come?”

                “I’d love to!” Marco said before turning to Jean. “Is that really alright?”

                “Yeah, man,” Jean said.

                “He wouldn’t mind you coming over _at all_ ,” Eren said.

                “J-Jaeger, shut up,” Jean snapped.

                “It’s alright to sport a man-crush. Happens to the straightest of us,” Eren said with a wink. He turned back around when Armin tugged on his hand and no doubt began lecturing him about why it wasn’t okay to harass and publicly embarrass people.

                Jean scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Sometimes I question how we ever became close enough to become roommates.”

                “I think it’s because you’re pretty similar,” Marco observed. “I mean, I haven’t known either of you for long but that’s just what I’ve noticed.”

                “Huh, never thought we could have been coined as similar,” Jean said thoughtfully.

                The noise was finally dying down enough for them to speak at a relatively normal volume. They had broken away from where the parade was mainly held and decided to look back around so they could reach Jean and Eren’s apartment.

                There were still many people out, twirling flags absentmindedly and chatting cheerfully. They were much more broken up than they were when the parade was at its climax however.

                Walking a little further along there was jeering coming from in front of a quaint little bakery where a handful of middle-aged men were holding up signs that very clearly expressed their displeasure with gay people.

                “What assholes,” Jean muttered to himself.

                “Down boy, they’re outnumbered they wouldn’t try anything,” Ymir said to Jean with a hand on his shoulder. Armin also soothed Eren who was looking about as pissed as Jean felt.

                Many people in the parade, unfortunately used to the slurs that the men were spewing their way only rolled their eyes and continued on as if nothing happened.

                Jean hated it. No one should be used to being called “fag” and that they should die. Yet everyone who participated in the parade, clad in their armor of glitter and rainbows, paid no attention to the men. Jean thought they should be pissed. Shouldn’t they stand up for themselves and teach others that they were people too and that they shouldn’t be called names? The whole “ignore bullies” thing was bullshit, they were all adults they should know that.

                “Hey assholes, shut the hell up!” Jean shouted at them.

                “Jean, leave it alone,” Marco whispered.

                “No, they’re being rude to you guys, I won’t let it alone,” Jean hissed.

                “It’s not like we haven’t dealt with it before, Jean,” Marco muttered.

                “Exactly! Doesn’t that piss you off that you’re used to shit like this?” Jean continued. “Shouldn’t you want to stand up for yourself?”

                At this point their entire group had stopped their tired walk back home and were staring between Jean and the men who were getting louder at the attention that they thought they were about to get. Eren walked up to Jean with a devious grin.

                “Armin said we couldn’t throw stuff at them. But what if, like, we made out in front of them? That would piss them off,” Eren said.

                Jean grinned. “I like that. So, like, a mass make-out session in front of them? You, Armin. Reiner, Bert. Ymir, Christa. And Connie, Sasha, Marco and I can cheer you on.”

                “Oh no,” Eren said. Behind him, the rest of the group was griping that would like to _leave_ on account of annoying people yelling things that were killing their brain cells by the second. “ _You_ were the one getting me-level pissed off. You’re doing this too.”

                “With who?” Jean questioned.

                “With Marco, dumbass,” Eren said.

                Marco made a flustered sound beside them. Jean hesitated. He supposed he could sort through the weird crush thing that he had been developing on Marco. Maybe kissing him would absolve that. Or make him pretty gay, at least for Marco.

                Oh well. That was a bridge to cross when he got to it.

                “Okay,” Jean said nonchalantly. He turned to Marco. “Is that alright with you?”

                “I-I mean,” Marco stuttered. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before sighing. “Yeah, I can do that.”

                “If you guys are going to throw a bitch fit about this at _least_ do it where we don’t have to hear them anymore,” Ymir said, rubbing her temples.

                “We have to make-out with each other,” Eren announced when they caught up with everyone else.

                “There isn’t a fucking way that I’m participating in an orgy with _guys_ ,” Ymir said.

                Eren rolled his eyes and explained their plan to their irritated audience. There were a few laughs and smiles at the thought of pissing off homophobes. There was always something rewarding in just the thought of it.

                “What are we supposed to do?” Sasha asked.

                “Cheer us on,” Jean answered.

                “Although, Sasha could help. I think I saw some girls earlier-” Ymir said, craning her neck and looking around for the girls she was speaking of.

                “Nope, we’ll just cheer thanks,” Connie said decisively.

                “Jealousy is an ugly shade on you, Springer,” Reiner said. Connie sneered his way and motioned for them to go.

                “Positions!” Ymir shouted. All of the couples wrapped each other up in their arms as they would in the privacy of their own homes.

                Jean set his hands on Marco’s hips and tugged him closer while Marco slung his arms over Jean’s shoulders.

                “Go!” Eren yelled.

                Marco giggled before ducking his head and kissing Jean full on the mouth.

                Jean would have sworn that his soul ascended to heaven at that moment. Marco’s lips were so _soft_ and he tasted faintly like cherry Chap Stick. His mouth synchronized with Jean’s well, as if they had been kissing each other for months.

                Jean eagerly opened his mouth. He was rewarded with a smooth tongue slipping and sliding over his. To his complete embarrassment, he had to hold back a moan that was steadily rising in his throat. He couldn’t quite remember _why_ he was kissing Marco, only that he should have done so _much_ sooner.

                Jean began to play with the edge of Marco’s shirt and would have slipped his hands underneath it if not for the tap on his shoulder and the amused voice breaking his reverie.

                “You know, the guys left nearly a minute ago,” Connie said. There were a few snickers behind him and Jean slowly moved away from Marco with a very red face.

                Marco also had a pretty pink blush tinting his cheeks and he stepped back bashfully.

                 _Well, shit._ _  
_

* * *

 

                Once they arrived at Jean and Eren’s apartment, their party ensued and Jean ordered pizzas.

                Connie, as the god he was, had bought enough beers for all of them to drink themselves into a stupor. Jean didn’t hesitate to oblige and drank his limited amount while stuffing his face with pizza.

                He managed to tamp down his embarrassment with the alcohol running through his veins and began to speak to Marco normally again, whereas before he would stutter and blush as if he was speaking to a crush when he was in high school. The same nervousness coursed through his veins and congregated in a stupid blush over his cheeks.

                Of course, after a time he could blame it on the alcohol and the edge of his nerves was also taken off.

                “That was one hell of a kiss you two had going,” Eren observed.

                “As if you and Armin were any better,” Jean sneered.

                “Dude, we didn’t even use tongue,” Eren said. “You two were _really_ into it.”

                Marco shifted around uncomfortably next to Jean whom waved Eren off with an annoyed click of his tongue.

                “We’re going to go now,” Ymir slurred over her shoulder. Christa was giggling and supporting her girlfriend who was also giggling, which was an odd sound coming from Ymir. Her laughs could be more described as chuckles that suggested she was plotting your death, not the high-pitched giggles she was dishing out whenever she managed to sneak a peck on Christa’s cheek.

                “We should go too,” Reiner said. “Marco, you want a ride?”

                “I can drop you off later if you want,” Jean piped up.

                “Oh, I don’t really want to bother you or anything,” Marco said shyly.

                “It’s fine. I don’t mind,” Jean insisted.

                Marco smiled at him and craned his neck so he could look at Reiner over the back of the couch. “I think I’ll stay here with Jean a little longer.”

                “Alright, bye guys,” Reiner said. He, Bert, Christa and Ymir all waved goodbye, the bustle of movement making the apartment seem unusually quiet once it was gone.

                Jean yawned loudly before making it back into the living room, feeling the events of the day catch up to him in his now quiet home. He plopped down next to Marco again and noted that they were the only two in the room.

                “Where did the other two go?” he asked.

                “Armin fell asleep so Eren put him in bed,” Marco answered, settling back into the couch and closing his eyes, looking like he was asleep himself.

                “They probably won’t come out for the rest of the night,” Jean mumbled. “Let’s hope they’re going to spare us tonight. These walls are paper thin and Eren is fuckin’ _loud_.”

                Marco chuckled and opened his eyes. He studied Jean for a moment before subconsciously leaning towards him. “I thought that was really awesome, you trying to stand up against those homophobes.”

                Jean lolled his head to look towards Marco. “It’s never really sat well with me, seeing my friends being made fun of or hurt in any way. I mean, I’m straight so I wouldn’t know how that would feel to have a part of me attacked. But it’s gotta suck.”

                “You’re straight?” Marco questioned.

                “Well,” Jean began. He paused. If he was serious about this whole Marco thing there was no way that he was one-hundred percent straight. “In light of recent events I think I might actually be bi.”

                “So you wouldn’t mind dating a guy?” Marco asked quietly.

                “Nope. Of course, I _definitely_ wouldn’t mind if that guy’s name was Marco... shit, I don’t even know your last name,” Jean muttered.

                “Bodt,” Marco answered with a quiet chuckle. He offered his hand and Jean shook it with a grin. He tugged on Marco until he was pulled flush against his chest.

                “I wouldn’t mind dating a guy named Marco Bodt.”

                Marco smiled and slowly moved forward until their lips were pressed together for a second time that day. However, this time they didn’t kiss to spite anyone, they did it just because they wanted to and that was enough reason for them.

                At this point Jean was _very_ sure that he was gay for Marco Bodt.                 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually been to a Pride Parade before, I've only seen video clips so sorry for any inaccuracies, I just really wanted to write about them in a march for some reason. Also sorry Jean and Marco's relationship seems rushed. This was a drabble that I typed up so I wouldn't have to do homework and because there was a tantalizing au that I saw so I didn't put too much effort into the pacing.  
> Anyways, thank you so much for picking it up!


End file.
